Dias
by Nia-ChanCreepy
Summary: (Re subido) ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué esta pasando? No recuerdo nada. Cada vez que le veo demasiado cerca me desmayo. Después me despierto en otro sitio diferente y otra vez la misma historia. ¿Que paso antes del 1ª día? ¿Quién es el? ¿Y esas notas? Estoy asustada...solo quiero volver a casa. Pero el no me deja. Mama...ayúdame/Mi primer fic sobre mi amigo Slendi :D Denle una oportunidad
1. 1ª Dia

~ 1ª Dia~

Me desperte. Estaba tirada en el suelo. A mi lado había una linterna apagada. El paisaje era un bosque lleno de arboles. Destras de mi había una verja. Me incorpore y me lleve las manos a la cabeza. Me dolía mucho. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? No recordaba nada.

Me pase la mano por mi corta melena negra. Antes lo tenia largo pero decidi cortarmelo. Y si era una chica. Me levante como pude.

Oscuridad total. Solo habia arboles y mas arboles. Me di cuenta que era de noche.

Cogi la linterna y la encendi. No tenia ni idea de donde estaba. ¿Que habia pasado? Nada no me acordaba. Mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

Me di cuenta de que no podia escalar la verja. Demasiado alta y no tenia donde apoyar los pies.

Diriji la linterna al suelo y me fije que habia un camino. Decidi seguirlo para averiguar que estaba pasando. La verdad esque los arboles estaban a los lados del camino asique delante de mi solo habia oscuridad

El camino se dividia hacia el lado derecho y al izquierdo. Dicidi seguir el izquierdo.

Entonces me encontre con un gran arbol retorcido en mitad del camino. Cuando pase a su lado me fije en un trozo de papel.

-…Leave me alone…-Susurre. Sabia ingles por lo que la pude traducir-Dejame solo…

Estire la mano y la cogi. Entonces senti que ya no estaba sola. Algo o alguien me observaba. Me gire muchas veces pero no vi a nadie.

Sali corriendo entre los arboles sin importarme que perdiera de vista el camino. Pronto me canse y segui andando siempre alerta.

Pronto me encontre con una casa. Entre. No era una casa, eran unas duchas. Entre en todas las habitaciones menos en una. Solo habia un par de sillas y…otra nota. Me acerca

-No no no no no no…-Dije. En la nota salia un muñeco con lo que parecia un traje y los brazos muy largos. Los brazos le llegaban al suelo y lo peor esque en el dibujo no tenia cara. A los lados del muñeco habia puesto muchas veces "no"

La cogi. El ambiente se hizo mucho mas tenso. Sali de los baños a toda prisa para encontarme con unos vidones. Me pasee y encontre otro papel

-….Always waches…No eyes-Susurre para traducirla-Siempre mira, no ojos-Susurre cogiendola y entonces senti algo y me gire para reprimir un grito

Un poco mas alejado de mi habia una cosa. Alta como de dos metros. Llevaba un traje y las manos le llegaban hasta el suelo. Lo peor esque no tenia cara. Era blanca.

Le mire y me empeze a sentir mareada. Sali corriendo en direccion contraria haciendo que poco a poco se me quitara el mareo. Pronto me encontre un tunel. Lo cruze poco a poco hasta dar con otra nota

-Help me…Ayudame-Dije un poco mas alto recogiendola.

Llevaba 4 notas. Me gire y le vi. Al final del tunel. Me arme de valor y le grite

-¡Dejame en paz! ¡No te quiero ayudar!-Y tras esto Sali corriendo.

No sabia donde estaba pero cada vez estaba mas cerca de mi.

Llegue con cansacio a una especie paredes cruzadas. Como una X.

Le di la vuelta para ver una nota.

-Can´t Run-Dije y la cogi-No puedes correr-Susurre mas bajo.

Entonces tuve la necesidad de girarme. Delante de mi le vi. Me maree hasta tal punto de caerme al suelo soltando la linterna y las notas.

El me miro. Le mire durante un par de segundos y tras esto me desmalle.


	2. 2ª Dia

**~2ª Dia~**

Me desperté de nuevo. Poco a poco mi cabeza fue recordando todo lo que había pasado. Me sentó en el suelo agarrándome las piernas con las manos. Mis vaqueros. Hacía bastante frio pero con mi sudadera no sentía tanto. Me levante y me apoye en la pared y pese a que mi cabeza estaba despejada aun me costaba recordar lo que había pasado. Recordaba ese ser sin cara y monstruosamente alto, pero no recordaba haber llegado hasta ese sitio pues el paisaje.

El frondoso bosque que anteriormente podía verse ahora era un montón de paredes.

Inspire profundamente y tras armarme de valor comencé a andar sin darme cuenta de que la linterna estaba en mi mano. Apuntaba a todos los lados con ella. Mis ojos marrones se movían a todos los lados inquietos mientras que mi corta ahora un poco más larga melena negra bailaba al compas del viento.

Pronto confirme mis sospechas. Era un laberinto. Seguí andando un poco confusa sin saber a dónde ir o que hacer.

Tras un rato que me pareció interminable encontré un pequeño altar y en él una brillante llave estaba colocada cuidadosamente.

Tras mirar a todos los lados la recogí y metí en mi bolsillo de la sudadera.

Trague saliva para continuar mi camino. Pronto comencé a sentirme incomoda. Un rato después de encontrar la 1  
ª llave encontré una segunda llave.

Tras recogerla salí corriendo hacia un lado. Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba delante de una gran puerta de metal. Intente abrirla pero vi una nota en la que decía

"_If you want to __scape__ you have to recolect the key. There are 12 keys but only one is the truh. Good luck"_

Tras eso trauduci

"_Si quieres salir de aquí tienes que recolectar la llave. Hay 12 llaves pero solo una es la verdadera. Buena suerte"_

-¿Buena surte? ¿Con esa cosa? Imposible-Murmure secamente intenta que la primera llave encajara pero por supuesto fue imposible. Probé la otra. Nada.

Me gire dispuesta a seguir pero un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo entonces salí corriendo por una calle al azar.

Al cruzar una esquina sin mirar caí al suelo al chocar con algo. Mire hacia arriba y los ojos se me abrieron de par en par

Una gran figura sin rostro estaba en frente de mí. Extendió poco a poco un brazo hasta que quedo en frente de mi como si quisiera que me ayudar a levantarme.

La cabeza me empezó a vibrar. Cerré los ojos y me levante torpemente y salí corriendo con los ojos fuertemente apretados. Tenía los puños cerrados. Un sudor frio recorría mi frente y mi cuello. Los nervios y el miedo estaban a flor de piel. Tras una eternidad de estar corriendo, o eso me pareció a mi conseguí hacer que el dolor de cabeza parase.

Me apoye en la pared más cercana. Me di cuenta de que en la huida me había dejado la linterna.

Tras un poco de estar inspirando profundamente me puse recta y después de comprobar que a mi alrededor no había nadie me decidí por ir a la derecha. En cuanto cruce la esquina un gran zumbido pasó por mi cabeza y caí al suelo. Mi visión se empezó a nublar. Le vi. Había estado allí todo el rato. No serbia de nada huir.

"_Parte Nª 1 del sueño"_

"_Desperté entre un montón de sabanas y almohadas. Me restregué los ojos._

_-¿Dónde estoy?-Susurre mirando el cuarto. Era muy bonito como para una niña de 14 los que tenía._

_Encima de la mesilla de noche al lado de la cama había un paquete y una nota._

_-Querida hija:_

_¡Felicidades! ¡Hoy cumples 15 años! ¡Pronto tendrás tu regalo! ¡Pero tendrás que encontrarme! Si sigues bien las pistas me encontraras. Para eso dentro de la caja hay un muñeco de una persona. Tendrás que seguir durante todo el día a esa persona. Si lo hace bien me encontraras_

_¡Buena suerte y Felicidades!-_

_Tras esto abrí la caja. _

_En ella un peluche de un hombre con traje y sin cara aguardaba tranquilamente a que yo abriera esa caja…"_

-Zatch bell

-ErWassa


	3. 3ª Dia

**~ 3ª Dia ~**

Una vez más, mis ojos se abrieron para mostrarme un oscuro lugar. Estaba sentada, apoyada en una pared. Me levante como pude. No necesite mucho esfuerzo para recordar que habia pasado

- ¿Que esta pasando?...-Murmure levantandome con cuidado de no caerme. Los mareos que producia esa cosa me estaban afectando cada vez mas y mas

Encendi la linterna y...

-Mierda...La pila...-Murmure notando como la luz era mas tenue que anteriormente. Trague saliba ¿Cual era la tematica de ese lugar? ¿Paginas o llaves?

-Solo ahi una forma de averiguarlo...-Murmure de nuevo comenzando a andar. Habia notado que mi melena habia crecido un poco ¿¡Cuanto tiempo habia pasado incosciente!?

Me di cuenta enseguida que ese lugar se trataba de un instituto. Habia taquillas por todos los pasillos y muchas aulas. La mayoria, con solo escritorios y pizarras

De repente, entre en una sala y lo primero que vi fue a un gran hombre con ropa de cocina ensartado en un gran gancho en la pared. Nada mas verlo, mis manos fueron directas a mi boca reprimiendo un grito de horror

-N-No...No puede ser...-Cuando gire la cabeza para apartar los ojos de aquella vision tan horrible, vi a un oso de peluche ensartado igual que el hombre en un gancho. Me acerce a el y lo quite. En cuanto lo hice me di cuenta de que el ambiente habia cambiado. Ahora, todo era mas tenso

Agarre al oso de peluche y comenze a andar por los pasillos. Dios, era todo igual

No sabia por donde buscar, ni siquiera sabia por donde empezar...

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una sensacion extraña. Me gire con fuerza y, alli estaba. Esa cosa. Para entonces yo ya habia descubierto la importancia de NO acercarse a el

Salí corriendo, sin saber a donde y sin rumbo fijo. Cada vez queme giraba, alli estaba. Me meti en un pasillo, el cual descubri (ya demasiado tarde) que era un callejo sin salida. Cuando quise darme la vuelta para enmendar mi error, lo vi. Al final del pasillo. Como un leo acechando a su presa

Me sente en el suelo pegada a la pared abrazando al osito y hundiendo mi cara en este

-Vete, vete, vete, vete, vete...solo quiero que te vallas...Por favor...-Implore entre lagrimas sin separame un milimetro de peluche

Comenze a sentirme cada vez mas mareada

-Vete por favor. No quiero mas. Quiero volver a mi vida normal. Quiero mis recuerdos... Por favor...-No podia mas con esa situacion

Pronto, solo perdi el conocimiento. Cai de lado soltando la linterna y el muñezo, mientras la cosa extraña se quedaba quieta en mitad del pasillo

Mientras estaba inconsciente solo oía una voz que no dejaba de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez.

"Dos dias mas"


	4. 4ª Dia

**Por culpa de un error mi, subí el cap 4 como el cap 1. Lo siento**

**Aquí os traigo el verdadero cap 4**

**Pronto tendréis el ultimo día**

**Gracias por el aviso**

* * *

~ 4ª Día ~

Tarde un rato en acostumbrarme a la luz. Llevaba despierta mas de media hora, pero no pensaba moverme de donde me encontraba. Creo que era la sala de la caldera, o algo por el estilo

-No me voy a mover. Me quedare aqui. Si no ando, no le encontrare -Me repetia una y otra vez temblando

Tenia los nervios a flor de piel y los ruidos que producia el viento fuera no ayudaban. La linterna se encontraba a mi lado en el suelo. Habia probado a encenderla, pero parpadeaba en alguna ocasion

¿Cuanto estuve alli sentada? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? El caso, es que queria acabar con eso ya. Estaba harta

-...No me quiero mover...-Murmure levantandome con la linterna en las manos. De verdad que no queria moverme, pero tenia que hacerlo si queria acabar con todo eso de una vez

Comenze a andar por los pasillos. Tras estar como 10 minutos andando, comprendi que me encontraba en un hospital

-Tio...Odio los hospitales...-Murmure. Iba mirando a los lados nerviosamente,y la linterna no ayudaba. Estaba todo el rato parpadeando y apagandose. Pronto, delante mia vi una nota pegada en la pared

"Nowhere to run

Nowhere to hide"

-"No ahi sitio para esconderse, No ahi sitio para correr" -Susurre mirandola. Estaba palida. No queria eso. De verdad, no queria coger aquella nota. Pero si queria que todo eso acabase ahora, tenia que cogerla. La agarre arrancadola practicamentede la pared. Cogi aire y cerre los ojos

-¡Ya puedes venir a por mi! ¿Verdad? ¡VEN! ¡Rapido! ¡Acaba con esto! -Pero, cuando abri los ojos, no habia nadie. Parpadee un par de vecez, un poco asombrada

-¿Se...ha...ido?-Me pregunte a mi misma intentando comprender la situacion

Comenze a andar de nuevo y si, mas tensa. Iba de habitacion en habitacion sin mucho exito, hasta que...

"Always watching"

-"Siempre mirando"...-Traducí cogiendo la nota. Nunca he llegado a coger mas de tres. Quizas esa era mi oportunidad de salir de aquella pesadilla. Quizas...

Cuando estaba apunto de salir de la sala, la linterna se apago. Estaba en un sitio sin ventana, por lo que la oscuridad se hizo total. Yo empeze a darle golpes a la linterna con la mano intentando encenderla

-Venga enciendete pedazo de...-Pero antes de terminar la frase, se encendio. Me sentí muy aliviada. Estaba por darme la vuelta para salir,cuando, me detuve. Me quede mirando el suelo. Es cierto que desde que habia cogido la primera nota mi cabeza me molestaba. Pero...

Tenia la linterna mirando al suelo inclinada hacia mi. Se podia apreciar un poco de mi sombra y...¿Y que? Que tambien de podia apreciar la sombra de otra persona

-...Acaba con esto ya ¿Quieres? -Pregunte cerrando los ojos. Habia vuelto a perder. Dios, no podia mas

Cai de rodillas al suelo cansada. Mira hacia atras y lo vi. Como siempre

-No puedo esconderme, no puedo huir, no puedo correr, no puedo quedarme quieta...No quiero estar asi mas tiempo...-Solloze poniendome las manos en la cabeza

Tras un minuto, senti la cabeza estallar y cai al suelo desplomada. Vi la linterna rodar, hasta que la pila se acabo

-Ya...Dejame...En serio...Slenderman...-Murmure antes de caer en otro profundo, profundo sueño


	5. 5ª Dia Final

**~ 5ª dia ~**

Yo ya no podia mas. Estaba cansada y harta de todo. Mis recuerdos no volvian, y cada dia era un lugar diferente. Primero fue un bosque, despues un laberinto, un colegio y un hospital ¿Y ahora? Una inmensa ciudad

Queria que todo eso acabara ya. Mi pelo, al principio de todo esto corto, ahora me llegaba por la mitad de la espalda. Habia adelgazado y estaba mas palida que cuando empezo todo

-...¿Hoy esel ultimo dia verdad? -Me pregunte mentalmente tras haberme despertado de nuevo. Mi linterna no estaba, aun que se veia bien. Pese a que era de noche, la luz natural hacia que todo se viera bien.

Me levante un poco cansada. Comenze a andar por la ciudad como un zombie. Arrastrando los pies y con los brazos colgando. En esos momentos, agradecia tener puesta mi sudadera negra

Andaba sin rumbo fijo. Queria encontrar un par de notas y que volviera a pasar lo de siempre. Ya esta

Andando por las calles, vi a lo lejos una nota. Me acerque a ella con sumo cuidado

-"No face

Stills seen" -Murmure arrancandola sin cuidado -Ya me he dado cuenta que sin cara aun ve ¿Sabes?...

Continue andando. Miraba al frente. Estaba mas centrada en encontrarle a el que a las notas. De repente, pise algo

-"Always watches" -Ponia en la nota que me acaba de encontrar -¿Siempre mira? Y tanto...

Continue caminando. Notaba algo raro...No como las otras veces...Notaba...mucha tranquilidad

-"Don't stop or he takes you" -Susurre- "No te pares o te cogera"...Slenderman ¿Donde estas? -Pregunte sin ser consciente de haber dicho su nombre

Segui caminando. Encontre otras dos notas mas. Ambas muy cercanas

-¿Que esta pasando? -Pregunte sin soltar ninguna de las notas. Slenderman aun no habia aprecido y yo me encontraba de los nervios.

Comenze a andar deprisa. Podia terminar eso. Solo la quedaban tres. Si, solo tres y todo aquello terminaria...

Tras estar un rato corriendo y haberme recorrido media ciudad, me pare y me apoye en la pared dando grandes bocanadas de aire. Cuando ya habia recuperado el aliento, mire a mi derecha y la vi

-"Don't stare1" -Nada mas verla, despegue y la guarde con el resto de notas -"No mires"...

Comenze a andar de nuevo. Esta nota me costo encontrarla mas tiempo. Cuando llegue la cogi sin darme tiempo a leerla. Una. Solo me quedaba una

Corria sin darme tiempo a respirar. Tenia que encontrarla. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. Mas de lo normal. Pronto, llegue al sitio de partida

En centro de ciudad que se dividia en cuatro calles. Y alli estaba. En el centro, la nota tirada

Sali corriendo. Por fin. Por fin iba a terminar aquello. Cuando llegue, la agarre juntandola con las demas. Y entonces, el dolor de cabeza

Me gire y alli lo vi. Delante de mi. Tire las notas al suelo caompañado de un chillido. No podia ser

-Yo...¡He ganado! ¡Tienes que dejarme en paz! -Y tras decir esto, Slenderma se hecho para atras levemente. Algo me decia que no era por mi

Me gire dandole la espalda y vi una gran masa de oscuridad acercandose hacia nosotros. Me di la vuelta rapidamente y vi a Slender caer de rodillas al suelo, mientras sus tentaculos desaparecian

¿Lo comprendia? Si,no era tan tonta

Me puse de espaldas a el y extendi los brazos en horizontal

-¡Deja en paz a Slender! ¡El no quiere hacer esto! ¡No le hagas daño! -Grite a aquella masa de oscuridad que se acercaba velozmente. Una mano se poso en mi hombro y cuando gire la cabeza vi a Slenderman negando con la cabeza

-¡Dejale en paz! ¡El es buena persona! -Dije bajando los brazos. Me acerque a el que aun seguia de rodillas y le abraze. La cabeza me dolia a rabiar, pero tenia que hacer esto. La oscuridad llego mas rapido de lo que pensaba. Nos envolvio volviendo todo negro

-Deja en paz a mi amigo...por favor...-Susurre al borde de las lagrimas. Ese era mi limite. Tras eso, perdi la consciencia

* * *

¡RING!

Abri lenta y pesadamente un ojo. Mi despertador no dejaba de sonar. Estire una mano y lo apague

-¡Venga arriba! -Dijo mi madre pasando por delante demi cuarto hacia el salon

-Arg...-Murmure sin levantarme. Abri los dos ojos y de pronto, recorde todo

Me incorpore de un salto y mire a los lados. Mi casa. Mi madre. Mi padre. Mi hermana. Todos. Todos mis recuerdos habian vuelto...

¿Y slenderman? ¿Que habia pasado? ¿Me salve por que encontre las notas o...? ¿...O por que le protegi?

Me tumbe de nuevo en la almohada dejandome caer. Entonces, note algo raro

Levante la almohada y encontre una nota. Cuando la lei, sonrei ampliamente

"Thanks you"

-De nada...-Murmure dandola la vuelta para doblarla. Pero no, habia algo escrito

"Look under your bed. Wake me up please"

-Mira debajo de tu cama. Despiertame, por favor...-Deje la nota en la cama y mire debajo de esta. Mi sonrisa se hizo mas amplia

* * *

-Ya tardabas en venir a desayunar enana -Dijo mi hermana viendome aparecer en el cuarto. Aun vestiamos todos el pijama

-Lo siento, lo siento, no he domido bien...-Respondi con una sonrisa

-Hey, ¿Que llevas? -Pregunto mi padre mirandome

-¡Ah! ¿Esto? ¿Te gusta? -Pregunte alzando un muñeco. Tenia un traje negro y una corbata roja. Los brazos muy largos y no tenia cara

-Un poco...¿Siniestro no? -Pregunto mi madre

-¡Que va! ¡Se llama Slenderman! ¡Saluda Slender! -Dije con una sonrisa abrazando a, hasta hoy, mimuñeco favorito

**Fin~**

* * *

1. Se ingles, pero he tenido que buscar esa palabra en el traductor porque no tenia ni idea de que significaba xD


End file.
